In the molding of an elongated rubber article or part having substantial length, it is sometimes desirable to provide for removing the mold from the press after each molding operation to provide for more convenient removal of the molded rubber part or parts from the mold. Preferably, when the mold has substantial length, it is desirable to move the mold laterally outwardly from between the mold support platens of the press in order to minimize the distance and time for moving the mold into and out of the press.
It has also been found that the molding of an elongated part having substantial length, usually requires that the mold sections and the mold support platens of the hydraulic press be constructed with substantial mass and rigidity so that when the mold support platens are pressed together, the mold sections are also pressed together with generally uniform pressure along the length of the mold sections. This distribution of the clamping force is desirable to avoid any separtion of the mold sections by the substantial pressure developed in the mold cavity or cavities when the rubber material is forced into the mold from the injection molding machine. The substantial mass of the mold sections and of the mold support platens significantly increase the weight, size and cost of the mold and of the hydraulic molding press.